Love riddles
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: The Akuma no Riddle kids had grown up. What love has in store for them? Sequel to Little devils.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This fanfic is actually a sequel to my other fic, Little devils. The previous one was about how each couple get their kid, while this fic will focus on the kids and their relationships. So it'll be a shipping fic among my AnR kids. I hope you'll like it.**

 **warning: this chapter is about a guys ship, so there will be shonen-ai and yaoi subtext.**

* * *

Everyone was looking at him. Of course, who wouldn't? A beauty such as himself. It was always the same thing each time he walked at school. The girls were looking at him with desire and admiration, while most of the guys looked at him with either despise or envy. A part of him like this attention, but another part of him also didn't really care. He was used to it and everything that confirmed is greatness was welcomed.

But someone wasn't looking at him the way they should. Another boy. There was no contempt or jealousy in his eyes, nor desire. This boy always seemed so cheerful, so happy, and friendly with everyone. This boy was looking at him like he looked at anyone else. It was truly unacceptable. He wasn't like anyone, he was far above the common people. How dare this boy looked at him like he was just a regular being? This situation needed to be fixed.

He approached from the boy's locker and leaned on it, looking at him with a dominant gaze.

"Hey, Azuma, that's your name right?" he asked.

The boy turned back and as soon as he saw him, a soft and kind smile appeared on his face. Azuma Aki was one year younger than him, had short and puffy red hair that looked so inviting to pet, with a cute and innocent face. For some reason, he felt his heart beating a little bit faster.

"Yes, that's me. And you're...Inukai...Isuko? Funny name."

"Funny? You mean cool. It's my papa who gave it to me. And it's Inukai-senpai for you. I'm older than you."

"Ah, yes, it's cool. Just no usual for a boy. Well, Aki can also be a girl name, and I still like it. It's my mom who chose it."

Usually, Isuko would be bored to hear someone talking about themselves rather than about him, but strangely this time, he was genuinely interested in what Aki said. But since he had an image to preserve, he decided to act as he didn't care.

"Anyway, I have something to ask you. Do you by any chance hate me?" Isuko asked.

"Uh? Of course not! I don't hate anyone," Aki replied, surprised by this question.

"So you like me?"

"Well, of course. I like everyone."

Again with the anyone and everyone. It annoyed Isuko. Somehow, he didn't want Aki to see him like he viewed the others.

"Come on, you must appreciate me more than the others. I'm not anyone after all. What do you sincerely think of me?" Isuko asked with a charming smile.

"What I think of you...well, you're cool. You're quite handsome, and you always seem so friendly. People seem always attracted to you and want to be with you, and I must admit that...I want to be your friend."

Isuko felt that his cheeks became warmer. Was he blushing? Impossible. Why would he, the great Inukai Isuko, blush just because a simple commoner wanted to be his friend and compliment him? Aki probably wanted to be friend with everyone anyway, there was nothing special about it. But still, it made Isuko felt somewhat...happy.

"Well, if you ask like that, I could do you the honour to be your friend. I have many friends after all, so one more is fine. Who wouldn't want to be my friend anyway," Isuko replied, trying to look indifferent.

"Nice! I'm glad," Aki replied with a pure smile of happiness that made Isuko's heart raced.

The bell rang, it was time to go to class.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Inukai-senpai."

As Aki began to walk away, Isuko suddenly stopped him, and a grin appeared on his face.

"I changed my mind. It'll be Isuko-senpai for you."

* * *

"Isuko-senpai, can you help me with this problem please?"

Isuko was at Aki's house to have a study meeting. His parents weren't there so they were alone. Aki's house was rather modest, not rich but not poor. It made Isuko felt somewhat superior, he who was more wealthy. But somehow, he didn't feel at ease here, he felt kind of nervous sitting right next to Aki.

"Sure, let me see," Isuko said, trying to look confident as he looked Aki's homework.

Isuko wasn't really good at school, but since Aki was younger and that he didn't fail his last school year, he managed to understand the problem.

"Ah, you have to do this here, and do that there," Isuko said as we wrote something on the homework.

"Oh you're right. Thanks, you're so kind to help me study like that. You must have other stuff to do but you decided to spend your free time with me, so I appreciate that."

"No, it's nothing, I'm not...kind or anything. I just happen to have some free time and I thought that it would be easier to study with someone else, that's it."

"Still, I'm sure you could have studied with someone else, but you chose me. It kind of makes me feel...special in your eyes."

Isuko found nothing to reply to that. It was true that he could have ask anyone else. He was popular after all, he had lots of people who viewed themselves as his friends, even if it wasn't really mutual. Despite his opinions on most people, Isuko was actually acting nice and rather friendly with others. But he didn't want to study with them. He wanted to study with Aki. Somehow, it felt more relaxing to be with someone who didn't look at him with admiration or despise, both could be quite annoying to spend time with. But still, he would like it if Aki looked at him like he was different from anyone else, like he was...special to him. Because to him, Aki was special.

"The other day, you told me that...you got your name from your mom. Care to tell me a little bit about it...only if you want," Isuko suddenly said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, in my mother's family, it's common to have a name related to sun and warm, or even a season. My mom for example is called Haru, which both mean sunny and spring. And my grandfather was named Kazuaki, so she also named me in his honour. What about you, it's your father who called you Isuko, right?"

"Yes. My papa's name is Isuke. It may be a manish name, but my father is actually a woman. And so does my mother."

"Oh, really? What a coincidence! Both my mom and dad are women too," Aki exclaimed.

"What? Well, how surprising, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one," Isuko replied. Hey, I was wondering, what your parents are doing for a living?"

"My mother is some kind of CEO for an important business, and my father is her personal bodyguard."

"Uh? CEO?! But you don't seem...particularly rich."

"Ah, that's because my mother gave a lot of money to diverse charity organizations. And my parents prefer to live modestly. I agree with them. I don't think money could make us happier."

It was weird for Isuko to hear that, given is parents. His papa was obsessed with money, while his mama always wanted to save up money. He was raised with the idea that money was the most important thing, but somehow it felt refreshing to be with someone who didn't view things like him.

"What about you?" Aki asked.

"Well, my mama as a high function in construction, while my papa is…"

Isuko couldn't tell the all, his father was an assassin.

"...a freelancer. She got divers contracts. I don't really know about them."

"I see. I was thinking about becoming a bodyguard myself, like my father. She trained me to use my strength to help people," Aki said.

Isuko was surprised. He didn't think Aki could know how to fight. He looked so small and puny, too innocent to know how to punch. But it seemed that appearance could be deceitful. Isuko himself knew how to fight very well, he had been trained by his father too. Somehow, it made him wanted to fight with Aki to test their respective strength.

"What about you? What would you like to do as an adult?" Aki suddenly asked.

"Uh, well...anything that is related to fashion. My parents are really fashionable and I inherited it from them."

"Really? Sounds cool!"

"You think so? Most people find it weird for a guy to be interested in fashion."

"I don't think it's weird at all. It's great that you have a passion. You're so fashionable, you will certainly be good in that field. Whatever what some people may think, you should do what you truly desire."

Once again, Isuko felt his heart racing. He wasn't sure why. Did he actually like him? Romantically? Isuko wasn't sure. He was never interested in guys before, nor in girls either. He viewed both genders as equally annoying. Girls all seemed pretentious and noisy, while boys were acting so rude and unrefined. But it wasn't the case for Aki. He was delicate and a little bit effeminate, but still a boy. He wasn't annoying and it felt relaxing to be around him. Perhaps it was why Isuko appreciated him that much. He was both masculine and feminine, without what Isuko found annoying about both genders. The perfect mix for him.

Aki was back to his homework, looking at it with attention. Isuko couldn't help but notice his hand on the table, so alone, so vulnerable, full of openings. It only made him wanted to grab it to hold it. Slowly, Isuko began to approach his hand from Aki's, shaking a little. Aki continued to write on his homework, carefree. Then he suddenly turned his head and looked at Isuko. The latter had barely the time to change his trajectory and grabbed the box of pocky instead.

"Want one?" Isuko proposed, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Sure," Aki accepted with a smile.

Isuko opened the box and took a pocky and suddenly, he had an idea to assert his dominance. A cocky smiled appeared on his lips as he put the tip of the pocky in his mouth.

"Then come and take it, Aki," Isuko said.

Aki continued to smile, but he seemed confused. Isuko wanted him to feel as nervous as he was, to show him who was in control. Aki suddenly approached him and put the other half of the pocky in his mouth, much to Isuko's surprise. Aki slowly approached more, the pocky going even more deeper in his mouth. Their lips were close. Isuko felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest so much it beat fast. But before their lips touched, the pocky suddenly broked. Aki ate his part and smiled innocently.

"It was good, thanks."

"You...You're welcome," Isuko replied, blushing.

He wasn't sure if Aki was doing this on purpose or if he was really that oblivious.

"A-Anyway, we should focus on our studies now," Isuko said, trying to look serious.

"Ah, yes," Aki agreed.

And they both went back to their respective homework. Isuko continued to glance at Aki from time to time, wondering if he would one day understand his own feeling and confess them to him.

* * *

 **Wow, this is actually my second yaoi fanfic I wrote after the Mizorogi X Kaiba fanfic. Who said AnR could only be about yuri? I'm for all form of love, so this fanfic will have some diversity. Seeya next time for the next ship! Try to guess who will be the other ships.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! New one-shot for this fanfic, this time it'll be a yuri ship. I'll let you discover the ship and which kids in it during your reading. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

This was so frustrating. Each day, they kept picking on that girl. Nothing too serious, there was no physical harm or property vandalism, but it was still bullying. Bullying in the form of hidden mockery, taunting sarcasm, and malevolent scheming. But the girl, the victim, never seemed to care about those attempt to ridicule her, it was like she was immune to bullying.

It pissed her off. She didn't feel bad for that girl, far from that. She was incapable of feeling sympathy. But she was angry at those bullies. She hated those who prey on weaker than them. They reminded her of her late parents, who used to mistreat her, and her old classmates who once targeted her for their cruel bullying. That kind of people gave her murderous desire. She did kill some of them when she was younger, and the only reason she was still free was because someone dear to her took care of her. That person was pure-hearted and kind to her, so she liked her. It was the sole person she actually cared about, and by respect for her, she was trying her best to not commit murder again. But it was hard to restrain herself, not with those bullies picking on that girl.

So she decided that the best way to control her murderous urges was to get them to stop, to play the knight in shining armour, even though she didn't care about the victim at all.

"Hey, leave her alone, wouldn't you? You damn bullies," she said as she approached them.

The bullies, who were surrounding the girl, turned back and looked at her with contempt and mocking smiles.

"Looks, it's Kenshi Ryuka-san, the defender of the weaks at the rescue," one of the bullies said.

"We're doing nothing wrong, we're not bullying her. We're just having a friendly chat with our class rep," said another bully with a fake innocent smile.

Ryuka just wanted to stab them in the eye with a pencil. Those smug attitudes pissed her off so much.

"Don't fuck with me! If you keep going, I'll beat the shit out of you!" she replied harshly as she raised her fist.

The bullies seem to hesitate, before leaving. Ryuka had the reputation of being rather strong, so people usually don't want to pick a fight with her. And the multiple bandages on her face and arms contributed to this.

The girl was still there, gazing at her with an emotionless expression. Ryuka forced herself to smile in a friendly way, putting a lot of effort in her faking that it looked sincere. She was used to pretending to be someone she wasn't, to wear a mask. It was the best way to avoid getting in trouble, and please the person she respected. But she hated every second of it. She hated to act friendly and sociable while she actually disliked pretty much everyone.

"Are you alright, Fujimoto-san? If they keep picking on you, you should tell a teacher," Ryuka said with the nicest voice she could fake.

Fujimoto Yuki was her classmate and the class rep of her classroom.

"I'm fine. But those weren't picking on me. They just wanted my help for their homework," Yuki replied stoically.

"No no, they were clearly bullying you. They just wanted you to let them copy your homework because they were too lazy to do it themselves. They were trying to manipulate you, as they always do."

Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment, before she sighed with what appeared to be relief.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad. I thought they were just dumb. I almost felt bad for them. Good thing that they are just being lazy."

Ryuka felt confused. Was this girl feeling bad for those bullies? How ridiculous. Feeling sympathy for bullies was unthinkable for her. What kind of person could?

"Kenshi…how long are you going to play a role? I thought I saw the real you for a second, but here you are, with this fake smile. Why are you pretending like that?"

Ryuka continued to smile, despite the growing confusion she was feeling.

"What do you mean, Fujimoto-san?"

"You always act as a friendly and sympathetic person, people are easily drawn to you because of that. But it feels…off. Like it wasn't natural. But the way you react when you threaten others, when you're being violent, it feels more natural, like it's your actual self. So I think…that you're actually a violent and dangerous person, Kenshi," Yuki replied calmly.

Ryuka was shocked. She thought that her disguise as a normal and friendly person was perfect. And when she was acting more like her real safe, it was always to deal with bullies, so most people still view her as a nice person, thinking that she was protecting the bullied. But that girl saw through her lies and mask, she saw her real safe. Since there was no point in pretending anymore and that there was no one else around, she decided to drop the act and be her true self.

"You know what, you're right. Congratulation in finding out the real me. Too bad it won't do you any good," Ryuka began to say with a threatening voice. "If you tell anyone, I'm going to beat you to a pulp, got it?"

Yuki remained stoic, while Ryuka grinned with satisfaction.

"Damn, it feels so good to be myself for once."

Yuki continued to remain silent, which began to annoy Ryuka.

"Hey, say something! You're pissing me off, you dork. You're always like that, so quiet, letting those jerks push you around like you don't care. You're no better than those bullies for letting do as they please with you. Stand up for yourself you weakling, have some spine for once!"

Yuki remained quiet again, which began to give some dark ideas to Ryuka. Stabbing her with a pencil seemed like a pleasant option. But the sudden reminder of the person she respected interrupted this thought.

"Kenshi…you may be violent and dangerous, but I know that deep down, you have a kind heart."

Well, Ryuka couldn't have predicted what she just said. She was so right until she said that. It was just plain wrong. Her, a kind heart? How ridiculous.

"And here I thought you were actually smart…You're wrong about me."

"No, I'm right. You always stand up for those who are being bullied, bullies make you angry, and the fact you think I'm being bullied infuriate you. You definitely have some good inside of you, Kenshi."

Ryuka didn't know how to feel about that. She never thought that there could be good inside of her. It was an absurd thought to her. She should be annoyed that this girl kept pretending that, but strangely, she wasn't. It reminded her of someone else, another person who firmly believe that there was good in her, that she could change for the better, a person that won't give up on her. This person was the one she respected, her legal guardian, Kenmochi Shiena.

This made Ryuka smiled in a more genuine way. This girl, Yuki, she reminded her of Shiena. A pure-hearted person, so pure that they thought there was some good inside of her. Both were the total opposite of the type of people Ryuka hated.

She then remembered what another person told her, a person she had mixed feelings for. She both felt admiration and contempt for that person. It was Shiena's lover, Takechi Otoya. She couldn't help but admire her past as a notorious serial killer, but also despise her for her bully attitude. While Shiena was trying her best to put her on the right path, Otoya was secretly teaching her how to be a better killer. Ryuka wanted to remain loyal to Shiena, but what Otoya had to offer was so tempting sometimes. She did tell her once why she fell in love with Shiena. It was because of her pure heart. And she told her that one day, perhaps she will also find a pure-hearted girl, someone she will want to be hers forever, someone that will be different from the others in her eyes. Someone she could love.

Could this person be Yuki? Was Yuki her fated pure-hearted person, just like Shiena was to Otoya? Ryuka wondered. Yuki was so oblivious most of the time and had the same amount of emotions a robot have. Could she really come to love someone like that?

For now, Yuki had caught her interest. She was curious about her. She wanted to experiment with her, to play with her. She wanted Yuki to be her plaything. And judging by how Otoya seemed to view Shiena, perhaps what she was feeling for Yuki will evolve into love.

"You seem happy…why?"

"I just realize that I really appreciate you. I want to be your friend, Fuji…Can I call you Yuki-chan?"

"Um, only my guardians and their other kids call me by my given name, but I don't mind if you do. If you want to be my friend, it's fine with me."

"Yeah! Thanks, we'll have so much fun together!" Ryuka replied happily. "Oh, you have guardians too?"

"Yes, Suzu-san and Kouko-san. I live at their orphanage."

"Ah, I see. So you're an orphan…"

"I don't see myself as one. Both of them are my family now, my home is with them."

Ryuka felt like she could somehow relate. After all, she was also living with guardians she viewed as her family, as her home.

"Class is about to begin," Yuki suddenly said. "We should go back."

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you, I hope we could hang out sometimes."

"If you say so. I'm fine with it."

Ryuka smiled as she walked with Yuki, heading towards their classroom. She could already feel it. She was going to have a lot of fun with that girl.

* * *

 **OtoShie 2.0**

 **See you next time for the next ship! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! This chapter contains two ships, one straight and the other yuri. I hope you'll like it**.

* * *

She was the most beautiful girl he knew. Perfection wasn't enough to describe her. Elegant, graceful, distinguish, pretty, intelligent, kind, she really had everything. He couldn't help but have fallen in love with her. But all he did until now was watching her from afar, too shy to confess his feelings for her. She was quite popular at school, and not only for her beauty. She was also part of the school student's council and currently running to be school president. He will obviously vote for her.

But today, he decided that it was enough. Enough about hiding how he felt, today was the day he'll finally confess…or at least talk to her. Talking to her seemed like a good improvement. So he waited until school was over since she was usually really busy during school time. He waited for her at the school exit. When he saw her walking near the exit he felt his heart racing. Nervously, he approached her, gathered his courage and finally opened his mouth.

"Hanabusa-san…"

"Yes, Namatame-kun?"

He froze. To hear the object of his affection say his same made him felt like the weather had suddenly got warmer.

"You…you know my name?" he said, surprised.

"Of course, you are Namatame Tsurugi, we are from the same class."

Tsurugi remained quiet for a moment. The girl he loved, Hanabusa Mitsumi, future school president, knew about his existence. He felt honoured. He couldn't help but smile happily, and Mitsumi seemed to react to it by her friendly yet soft smile.

"Ah, you're right, we're classmates…Uh, actually, there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time now," Tsurugi began to say nervously.

"Oh? What it is?" Mitsumi asked with a glimpse of interest and curiosity in her eyes.

Tsurugi took a pause. Now was the right time. He had to do it. It was his chance to confess his feelings. He just had to be brave and say it.

"I…I…I'll vote for you as president."

He got quiet, ashamed of his cowardness. He couldn't believe he just said that, he felt so dumb. He didn't even want to look at Mitsumi so much he was embarrassed. The latter continued to smile, but her smile seemed different. It wasn't friendly anymore, just polite.

"Oh my, is that so. Thank you for your support, Namatame-kun. Now if you excuse me, I will head for home."

Mitsumi began to walk away, Tsurugi watching her, feeling powerless and cursing himself for messing up.

"Wait!" he managed to say.

The white haired girl suddenly stopped and turned back, still smiling politely.

"Yes?"

"There's…there's something else I need to tell you."

"Ah? What it is?"

Tsurugi hesitated for a moment. He needed to choose his words carefully to not look like a fool again.

"I…I want to…help you. Let me help you with your presidency campaign!" Tsurugi replied, sounding almost solemn. He even bowed a little.

Mitsumi stopped smiling and just looked confused. Tsurugi felt like he committed a mistake and immediately tried to rectify what he said.

"We…we could discuss it…while taking a coffee together. I know a nice café near the school," he added.

He waited a couple of seconds, unsure if he said the right thing. He was relieved when he saw Mitsumi smiled again in a friendly way.

"I would love to take a coffee with you. I am free right now, if you want to go now," she proposed.

"Now!? Oh, um, sure, I'm free too. We can go now."

Mitsumi let out a soft amused giggle and Tsurugi blushed a little. He then began to walk, heading for the café, with his crush walking by his side. It didn't go the way he initially intended, he didn't confess, but he was happy nonetheless. He got to go take a coffee with the girl of his dreams. It seemed like a reasonable start for a possible relationship with her. So he smiled happily, confident that one day, he'll have the courage to tell her his feelings.

* * *

"What are you doing there?"

Hiding behind a tree, looking at the scene, was a girl that was the splitting image of Mitsumi, except with messier hair and a school uniform that was probably not up to code. The girl looked at her with a surprised expression, before a grin appeared on her lips.

"I could ask ya the same question, shorty."

She frowned when she heard the other girl call her shorty. She didn't like when people make comments about her short height. For her, she had the perfect height, it was everyone else who was too tall.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You look the same as this girl, are you related?"

"Mitsu-chan? She's my younger sister. We're twins. I'm Hanabusa Sayo by the way, nice to meet ya!" she replied enthusiastically.

"That still doesn't explain to me why you're spying on my brother."

"Oh, mister handsome face is your brother?"

"What…you think onii-chan is handsome!?"

"Well, he may not realizes it, but he's quite popular with the ladies. Really, he and my sister would be your typical cliché couple from a shojo manga. Tho he ain't my type, if it's what you wonder. But my sister, on the other hand, she may have admitted to me that she finds him quite charmin'"

She didn't like what she heard. She and her brother had always been the closest, always together. She was afraid she might lose him if he suddenly got a girlfriend.

"And why were you spying on them? Don't tell me you're jealous because your little sister is spending time with someone else then you…"

Sayo looked a little bit bothered by this remark, but she continued to grin.

"Well, I can't deny that. But I wish her to be happy, and if that guy is able to do that, then I'm fine with it. But I feel like it isn't the case for ya. You were spyin' on them too. Feeling jelly because big bro is paying attention to another girl that you?"

"What!? No! I don't care if onii-chan wants to spend time with that goody two shoes…"

"Hey, watch your tongue when you're speakin' of my lil' sis, shorty!"

Sayo seemed upset for a moment, but not angry. It surprised her, but also frustrated her because of the word the white haired girl said.

"Don't call me that! I have a name."

"Which is?"

"Namatame Chidori."

"So Chidori-chan…Chi-chan…"

"Oy, that's a little bit too intimate!"

"Well, I don't wanna mix you up for your big bro, so calling ya Namatame is a no. And ya can call me Sayo, to not mix me up with Mitsu-chan."

"…fine…Sayo-san," Chidori accepted. "You…you really seem to like your sister."

"Could say the same about your brother," Sayo replied with a smirk. "Mitsu-chan is my cute lil' sis, of course I like her. I would do anythin' for her."

"I see…I suppose she's lucky to have a big sister that care so much about her."

"And mister handsome face is lucky to have such a cute little sister who looks after him."

Chidori couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She usually wasn't really emotional, but Sayo caught her off guard.

"A-Anyway, you were spying on them because you were worried for your sister, is that it?"

"Yep, pretty much. I guess it was the same for ya. But I know your brother is a nice fellow, so I ain't worried anymore."

"And I guess…your sister is fine too, so it's okay," Chidori said. "And you're right. They do look like the typical couple. The athletic popular boy with the studious popular girl, both among the prettiest at school."

"Well, Mitsu-chan is also pretty athletic. We play baseball together. She pitches, I hit."

"Still, he's the captain of the kendo team, and she's on the student's council. My point stands."

"If ya say so," Sayo replied. "Hey, I wonder…what are ya doing here? It's a high school here, aren't ya suppose to be at the elementary school?"

"Rude! I'm a middle school student!"

"Ah, really? Oh well. Sorry 'bout that."

Chidori pouted. This girl was treating her like a kid. She was used to it, but it was still frustrating.

"I heard the Namatame family had a dojo, is that true?" Sayo asked.

"Yes. My mother is a sword teacher, she taught my brother the art of the sword. Me I do archery. My other mother is a botanist."

"Oh, you have two moms too. That's cool!"

"Uh, you too?!"

"Yeah! Mines have their own tea house. One it the owner and the other work as a waitress…in a maid uniform. And my uncle is doing the night shift dressed as a butler."

"It seems…interesting."

"You should come one day, me and Mitsu-chan have a part-time job there. She's dressed as a maid while I'm dressed as a butler."

For a reason she couldn't know, seeing Sayo in a butler uniform slightly interest her. In fact, Sayo herself seemed like an interesting person to her and Chidori was slowly beginning to warm up to her.

"Maybe one day."

Looking at the white haired girl, Chidori noticed that they weren't totally identical twins. Mitsumi had an heterochromia, one green eye and the other blue, while both Sayo's eyes were dark blue. And they seemed…weird. They looked…metallic, as if they had screws in them. Suddenly, her eyes glowed in a red light that alarmed Chidori.

"Your eyes…! What is happening?!"

"Oh, they are robotic. I had an accident as a kid and lost my eyes, so I got new ones, cooler ones," Sayo explained proudly.

"I see…but why are they glowing?"

"Ah, that's because I'm using my X-Ray vision."

It took a moment for Chidori to understand and react by hiding her body with her arms.

"You…pervert!"

"Relax, I can only see your bones."

Chidori calmed down a little, but remained on her guard. Sayo suddenly showed a mocking smirk.

"You've got a nice pelvis."

Chidori rectified herself. There was nothing of interest in Sayo and replied to her comment my punching in her the stomach, before leaving.

* * *

 **The Namatame siblings and the Hanabusa twins! Tsurumi and Mitsumi are definitely romantic, while Sayo and Chidori are more platonic and sibling-like, but will eventually become more romantic over time. I hope you appreciate this chapter, it may be the last one but I may write a few more if you're interested. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! Seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I decided to make a new chapter for this fic, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Nothing suspicious was happening for now. The two lovebirds were simply enjoying a cup of tea together, happily chatting. But Chidori remained on her guard. It was her big brother after all, with a girl she found oddly suspicious. There was something about Mitsumi that made her wary of her. Something in her eyes...didn't seem right.

"Oujo-chan, are ya ready to order?"

Chidori recognized this voice. She sighed and turned back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bothered.

Sayo was grinning at her, dressed like a butler. Chidori couldn't help but think it suited her.

"Well, I work here. Mitsu-chan too but it's her day off today," Sayo replied.

The white haired girl suddenly sat at the table, in front of Chidori, smirking.

"Let me guess. Ya here to spy on those two again, don't ya?"

Chidori blushed a little, embarrassed. She wasn't the type to get easily flustered, but somehow Sayo always managed to catch her off guard.

"No, this is just a coincidence. I wanted some tea and it happened that my brother was here with your sister," Chidori explained.

"Right...Anyway my shift is over soon and there aren't many people today, care if I stay with ya to...'not' spy on them?"

The younger girl felt her heart beating faster. She didn't know why Sayo made her feel that way. She was so rude and insensitive, yet Chidori felt like she must have some good side. After all, she really cared about her sister. Just like she cared about her brother.

"Do as you wish. We could...watch over our respective siblings together. Just to make sure they are alright."

"Yeah, gotta make sure this Tsurugi fellow is a good guy for my Mitsu-chan."

Discreetly, they looked at Tsurugi and Mitsumi. The girl was smiling with amusement, while the boy looked kind of shy. Chidori deduced he must have tried to be funny and he was now embarrassed.

Mitsumi had such a great reputation. School president, good grades, popular, pretty, always nice to everyone. It was like she was perfect. But Chidori couldn't come to trust her. Someone who seemed so clean must have some dirt hidden somewhere. And she'll discover what it is, for her brother's sake. He needed to know who the girl he loved truly is.

Unlike her sister, Sayo had a terrible reputation. Viewed as a delinquent, poor grades, rude, and considered as a jerk by her classmates. But Chidori felt like it was just a facade. She felt like she was actually the "good" twin. Chidori saw her the other day, feeding birds. She loved animals. Someone like that must have a soft side, Chidori was convinced of it. Under that jerkiness was a kind girl.

"Shit, they are coming here. Play it cool, shorty," Sayo said.

"I'm not short!"

"Just act like we're havin' some normal chat."

They both started to talk about anything, until the two lovebirds pass near them, before stopping.

"Uh, Chidori? What are you doing here?" Tsurugi asked, surprised.

"And you Sayo onee-chan, aren't you suppose to work?" Mitsumi added with a smile that looked frightening.

Chidori could almost see a drop of sweat falling from Sayo's forehead.

"Well, my shift is almost done, and she looked all lonely on her own. I couldn't just leave her by herself, could I?" the eldest twin replied.

Chidori wanted to reply something to this, but she didn't want the twins to start arguing so she remained quiet.

"Huh hum...if you say so," her younger sister said with the same smile, before it softened. "Well, in that case, since you're both here, how about we do something the four of us?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tsurugi approved.

"Yeah, after my shift we could do something together," Sayo agreed.

Chidori hesitated. It would be a great opportunity to keep an eye of her brother and Mitsumi, but she wasn't good at hanging in a group. And somehow, she would have like to stay alone with Sayo.

"Sure, if you want," Chidori finally accepted. "What do you want to do."

Sayo grinned at that, which made the shorter girl worried.

"Oh, I have the right activity in mind," Sayo said, looking at her sister.

"I know what you have in mind. And I agree," Mitsumi said with a smile.

Tsurugi and Chidori looked at each other, wondering what the Hanabusa twins had in mind for them.

* * *

"You need to use your legs when you pitch the ball, like this," Mitsumi said as she showed how to pitch a baseball ball to Chidori.

The Hanabusa twins had brought the Namatame siblings to a baseball field. The youngest twin was currently teaching Chidori how to pitch a ball. She appreciated the way Mitsumi was talking to her. She wasn't talking to her like she was a kid, she was talking to her as her equal. But still, she remained wary of her. She didn't think it was just an act, but there was something in Mitsumi's eyes that worried her.

"I see, thanks for the explanation. I'm used to shooting at a target so I should be fine, even if archery and baseball are quite different," Chidori said.

"Oh, you are an archer? I knew your brother do kendo but I did not know about you doing archery. He told me your family has a dojo. Then you must have good eyes, it is an important quality as a pitcher."

A little bit farther than them was Sayo and Tsurugi, at the beater position.

"You're a guy so ya must be used to hold a stick don't cha?" Sayo said with a grin.

"Um? Well I'm in the kendo team, so I'm used to holding a sword, if it's what you mean," Tsurugi replied.

"Ah, so innocent. I like ya. You ain't gonna mess with my sister, right?"

"Of course not! I respect Hanabusa-san, and I...I love her," he replied, slightly blushing.

Sayo let out a giggle. She may be Mitsumi's twin, Tsurugi found her quite different than her sister. He didn't feel the same when he was looking at her than when he was looking at Mitsumi. So even if they were identical twins, Mitsumi was special to him. He didn't dislike Sayo, far from that, but he really viewed her differently.

"I'm sure ya do, ya look like a nice guy. I'll trust ya. Now, show me how you hold a bat."

Sayo handed him her baseball bat.

"But be careful with her. She's my baby."

"Are you talking about your sister or the bat?"

"...the bat. But it can also be applied to Mitsu-chan. Let me see how ya hold it now."

Holding the bat, Tsurugi took a pose, ready to strike. Sayo nodded.

"Not bad, but put more space between your legs. You'll have a better balance," the eldest twin said.

Tsurugi moved his legs, still tightly holding the bat.

"That's better. Mitsu-chan, Chi-chan, we're ready!"

Chidori blushed a little when Sayo called her that way. It felt too intimate yet, she didn't dislike it. She took the ball and imitated Mitsumi's posture, and then throw it at her brother. Tsurugi hit the ball with the baseball bat and it went far away.

"Um, not bad for a first time. Hey Chi-chan, wanna try?"

The shorter girl felt her heart pounding. She slowly approached the beater spot, feeling nervous. It wasn't like her to feel that way. But Sayo really had the talent to make her feel...human? She always felt so emotionless, yet with her, she could feel things. She felt like a normal girl for once, not a cold-blooded ex-assassin. It felt...good, she thought. She was not used to this but it didn't feel unpleasant.

Sayo took back her baseball bat and handed it to Chidori.

"C'mon here, I'll show you the base," Sayo offered with a grin.

There was something about that grin that was oddly charming to Chidori. She approached Sayo and took the bat. The white haired girl when behind her and delicately grabbed her arms, leading her.

"Ya hold it like that. Yeah, that's good. Don't forget to put some space between your legs. Very good."

Chidori felt like her entire body was becoming warmer. This close contact with Sayo made her all flustered. The eldest Hanabusa made her swung a little, before she let go of her arms.

"You...you just wanted to touch me don't you, you pervert…," Chidori said, embarrassed.

"Um? Why would I want to touch a kid? I'm not into that," Sayo replied, kind of surprised by this accusation.

"I'm not a kid!" Chidori protested. "I'm 13! I'm a teen."

"Hardly."

"Hey you two, are you ready?" Tsurugi suddenly shouted, holding a ball.

"Ah, yes!" Chidori replied, getting ready.

She held the bat tightly. Someone if made her felt weird to know it belonged to Sayo, that she was touching some that were hers. It felt...kind of intimate. Chidori tried to not think about it too much. Her big brother threw the ball and she got ready. She focused on the ball and when it was close enough, she swung the bat as strong as she could. She managed to hit the ball, but it didn't really go that far. She heard a whistle behind her, followed by some clap.

"Good job! You managed to hit it on your first try," Sayo complimented.

Chidori felt her heart racing. To be praised like that by Sayo made her feel so...happy. She even blushed slightly. There was something with her that was so interesting. Sayo wasn't like her sister. She felt warmer than her, more alive. There was something so pure with her. A kind soul was hiddened under her rough and rude image. And Chidori wanted to uncover it. She wanted to be the one to discover Sayo's true nature.

They continued to play baseball together, and Chidori actually spent a good time with them. But deep down, she wished she could spend some time alone with Sayo.

* * *

"I was kind of expecting this, but I am still surprised," Sumireko said.

"Same for us," Hitsugi replied.

Sumireko, Banba, Chitaru and Hitsugi met near the baseball field. The twins had tell their parents that they would be hanging with the Namatame siblings, which made Sumireko and Banba curious, recognizing the name. Same thing happened to Chidori and Tsurugi's parents then they learned their kids were spending time with the Hanabusa twins. Both pairs of parents felt the need to go check if their doubt were true, which revealed to be the case.

"So you have kids now, and by coincidence, they know ours," Sumireko added.

"Almost feel like fate," Hitsugi replied.

They remained quiet for a moment, thinking about how much the chances of this happening were low.

"So, how did you ended up parents?" Chitaru asked.

"The twins...they were in a bad foster family. They sold them. We knew them because they often come to visit...our tea house," Mahiru began to say.

"So we took care of those who tried to sell them, no need to go in details. We then decided to adopt the twins. But then went through a lot, it is almost a miracle they are doing well now. Mitsumi used to be so shy and quiet while now, she is school president. Sayo had always been the rough type, and she took Shinya-san as a model. Still, she is a good kid. They both are," Sumireko added.

"I see, it does sound rough. I'm glad you were able to save them and give them a family. Something similar happened to us. Tsurugi and Chidori used to be...assassins. Children trained by Datura. They were actually sent to kill us but, well, things ended up differently. We took them in and helped them to leave this murderous life behind," Chitaru explained.

"So you adopt kids that tried to murder you? You two do have a death wish after all," Sumireko replied.

"People can change, we just give them a second chance," Chitaru said.

"A none of them tried to kill us since we adopted them. Well, Tsurugi didn't, Chidori...may have been tempted from time to time at first but nothing concrete happened," Hitsugi added.

"I guess it is fine then. It is your choice after all, you are better to judge if it is fine or not," Sumireko replied.

"And it's nice...that our kids are good friends. They are able...to have a normal school life. Shinya agrees too," Mahiru commented.

"I'm glad my children are able to make friends despite their past, it showed how much they changed. It makes me relief to see them having so much fun with their friends," Chitaru said.

They all watch at their kids with a smile on their lips, feeling happy to see them enjoying themselves.

"So everything is fine at your tea house?" Hitsugi suddenly asked.

"Yes, things are going well. Our kids even start working there. My father still wants to convince me to take over his business, but I think I made my point clear. I am not interested in that anymore, I just want to live peacefully with my girls and Mahiru-san. And Shinya-san too, of course." Sumireko replied. "And what about you and your dojo?"

"Fine, our kids are part of the dojo and our students are satisfied. Life is good for us, and I'm glad," Chitaru said.

"This is what matters," Hitsugi added with a slight smile.

They looked again at their kids. They didn't have much to say. They never really talked that much during their time at Class Black. But they do respect each other, and were glad their kids were friends and having fun together. They all wanted what was best for their children.

"It was nice seeing you again. I wish you luck with everything," Sumireko said with a polite smile.

"Thanks, same for you," Chitaru replied.

"I'm glad..you're okay," Mahiru said shyly.

"Since our kids are friends, I suppose it won't be the last time we saw each other," Hitsugi added.

The parents said goodbye before going in separate ways, not without glancing one last time at their kids and their friends, glad they were able to enjoy their life as normal teenagers.

* * *

 **Another chapter about the Hanabusa twins and the Namatame siblings. I hope you liked it.**

 **The parents actually met each other after class black, I have another fic in mind (a class reunion). I may write it soon.**

 **Btw I started a new fic about the kids called Tenshi no Riddle, be sure to check it out!**


End file.
